


RUN AWAY | NAHYO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "You can't run away, little one. This is only the beggining."Jihyo shouldn't have been there, the dark wasn't her side and the red monstrous creatures definitely weren't her siblings. She was trapped, had lost the path to the sky and found herself in the underworld, locked in a demon's cage.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 19





	1. LOST

The fall from the Home was rather painful, Jihyo reckoned, but it didn't matter that much. She was finally old and loyal enough to he assigned to her first mission on earth, to bring His love to the ones who truly believed. The ones who stayed by His side despite the sudden wave of sinners spreading across the globe.

Jihyo wasn't exactly sure where she was and how she had gotten there. The last thing she could remember was herself trying to find her way back Home, Heaven (although the young woman didn't like the name the humans had given it).

Now, she was trapped in a large cage. Her white clothes were torn at the ends and had were covered in dark red dust. Her right wing was broken and her hallo barely shining. It had lost it's powerful light. So had Jihyo. She could barely keep her eyes open as the red dark color invaded her pupils, the scorching heat made her fair skin crawl and the terrifying sounds echoing around her had her feet shaking. Mewls and deep breathing, screaming and a very discordant melody played on a piano was all Jihyo could hear as she brought her hands to her head, it throbbed painfully. 

"Well, who do we have here?" a deep voice sounded, but no one was around. Jihyo felt the bump on her head, the fall was probably bad "Are you scared?"

The ground shook and Jihyo held herself up from the bars of the cage. She yelped when her she felt a tingling sensation in her hand, the skin of it turning bright red and itching. 

"You don't belong here," the voice spoke again, it tickled the Angel's ears who whimpered in pain "I don't appreciate trespassers."

Red dust suddenly appeared, like the one on Jihyo's clothes, irritating the angle's eyes. She blinked rapidly, wanting to know what was behind it. However, the dust was too thick to look through it as it created a whirlwind around the cage. 

With a deep, loud laugh a creature was morphed from the dust. It's voice sounding so loudly inside Jihyo's head she thought it would explode. The creature was tall, strong and dripping of blood from her black orbs. It's face was scarred evenly, as if it had taken a knife and hurt itself just for fun. 

By the look on it's face, Jihyo realized this was the case. 

"I'm not a trespasser! I don't know how I got here." the angel cried loudly when kneeling and examining the red dust. Everything she touched burned "Get me out of here!"

It's black wings flapped slowly while it walked closer, the sound of heels clinching against the ground covering all the screams and cries echoing. The big bruise on the side of it's face almost shined as it's figure emerged from the darkness.

"You can't run away, little one," it smirked, eyes hypnotizing the angle's "This is only the beggining."


	2. WHO AM I?

The figure of a woman walked closer to the cage. Her wings were bigger than any pair of wings Jihyo had ever seen in her life, but she didn't have a halo. Instead she had horns that moved whenever her face would twist in a playful smirk or when her eyebrows would furrow and she'd growl.

"Who are you?" Jihyo gasped, the pain from the burns just wouldn't go away "Where am I?"

The creature laughed, her voice shook the cage and the enormous spiky rocks behind her. The streaming flow of blood from her eye seemed to be getting more heavier as it's color turned black and stained her bruised skin. 

"Who am I?" the woman leaned against the cage bars, the tail Jihyo hadn't noticed before wiggling right before her eyes "Hasn't your Big guy—" she rolled her bleeding eyes "—Talked about me at all?"

Jihyo shook her head. Was she forgetting something or was the creature messing with her? The girl couldn't recall reading about a cage and an dark angel, a dark woman with captivating body that skillfully moved around the (what felt like) boiling pot and with a voice as sweet as cotton candy, so dangerously sweet, that made Jihyo's blood sugar levels burst through the roof and heart flutt— No! What was Jihyo thinking? She should've been back Home by now, not trapped in cage.

"No, m-ma'am." she stuttered. Why was Jihyo being like this?

"Ma'am.. that's a first," the woman's eyes took Jihyo's body in, almost sucking her into their nothingness from gawking so much "I knew all pretty angels are foolish. Idiots."

Jihyo frowned, sneezing from the red dust all over her clothing. She bit her lip and shook her head, thinking of how to properly speak to the woman without making a fool of herself 

"So you aren't an angel?" there were many types of them, some weren't accompanying Him and the rest at the sky but were guardians of the Great Gates that divided Earth from Home. Those Gates Jihyo should've passed, yet due to her hazy memory she couldn't exactly remember if she went through them or not.

"Of course I'm not an angel!" she was scary, the girl thought as she backed away. The woman was getting closer and closer to the cage "I'm pretty offended you thought of that, beautiful."

Didn't the woman like angels? How could someone deny His and His helpers' love like that? She was a sinner! How could a sinner look this pretty and perfect? Only His creations were perfect. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Jihyo needed to get out of there soon. The sinner was getting into her head.

"Don't call me ma'am," she scoffed, wings growing bigger from her back as she got angrier "This is Hell and I, it's leader! How could you have not heard about it?"

Jihyo had. Though never imagined it to be like this and, of course, it's master to be someone like her. Someone so heavenly, created with such care and love that even scarred she looked absolutely fantastic. 

"The Books don't talk about it much," the young angel was in trouble, she knew already "It's forbidden to mention this place, ma'am."

The woman smirked, even her teeth shone in the dim lighting of the underworld. With a snap of her fingers, the cage was open and Jihyo restrained. The restrains on her hands were burning and the young angel weeping in pain as the smell of her burnt skin invaded her nostrils. Her cries were loud and she fell to her knees again, failing to catch the sound of the creature walking in the cage and kneeling by her.

"Call me Nayeon," she whispered, long nails grazing the skin under Jihyo's chin while she cried in pain "And don't worry, I'll teach you all about this place."


	3. EMBRACE THE REAL YOU

"I-I can't." Jihyo shook her head "I'm not allowed to be here."

The burning smell of her flesh because of the restrains on her wrists seemed to be pleasing the creature, who took a deep breath in and leaned to whisper something in Jihyo's ear.

"It's alright if you don't play by the rules for once," her voice was seductive, echoing inside Jihyo's head, sending chills down her back "Maybe being here will open your eyes. Being with me will help you find who you truly are."

It felt as if Nayeon's voice dragged Jihyo into a dark path, built with flaming and hot stones. A path that when you walked on it long enough, acid rain poured on you. It made you addicted to the pain, your own screams ringing in your ears. Her voice lured you into walking to the end of it with eyes closed, feet burning and body dripping of sweet, red blood. The blood she would feed herself from once you jumped to the edge waiting for you at the end of the path, letting yourself fall into her trap and staying there until you spurt the last drop of your blood.

"I told you, I can't—"

Jihyo was already walking down the path.

"Come on, baby," Nayeon whispered "Let's have fun!"

The clap of her hands had the both of them moved to another location. Jihyo didn't feel her wrists burning anymore, but her neck. She was choking, coughing loudly, scratching her neck only to find a collar tightly hugging her skin. Attached to it was a chain made of lava that was held by the scarred yet delicate hand of Nayeon's, who pulled on it trying to get Jihyo's attention. 

"This is where the fun begins." the creature pointed around, her free arm wrapping around Jihyo's waist "Every five minutes a new sinner joins our world."

The place looked like a waiting room, one Jihyo had seen many people occasionally pace around in when waiting at the doctor's office. The angel had only seen them twice as the people she was advising to live a better life where all mourning the loss of a loved one in there.

However, Nayeon's looked a little bit different. Everything was in a red color, so intense it hurt your pupils. There weren't magazines to keep you busy on the tables, only human skulls that occasionally moved or talked, screeched or wailed. Hand sanitizer, masks, and posters about how bad it is to smoke were nowhere to be found. Instead snakes and bats flew around, carrying dead corpses of other animals. Sometimes even parts of a human's body. 

"It's fascinating, looking at their faces when they realize they weren't good enough for your old man," Nayeon laughed "At least we don't discriminate down here."

The doctors must be the one of the humans' worst nightmares, Jihyo reckoned looking at the creature's world. Surely all the parts of it would be made based on the fears of the humans. That's why no one wanted to end up there. 

Admittedly, no one wants to face their nightmares for entirety.

"We can do so much down here, little one," her voice was pushing her further into the dark path "But only if you embrace the real you. Only if you let your darkness take over."

Jihyo couldn't help but close her eyes once more. 

"I know it's there, somewhere deep down." her long nail stabbed Jihyo's chest, making her moan in pleasure?

"Fuck."

Jihyo was close to the edge. 


	4. WOULD YOU CHANGE YOURSELF FOR LOVE?

Another clap. This time the pair faced darkness and Jihyo was sure she had been nowhere like there before. Not even in the human world did it get this dark.

In her world, there was always light. Despite the darkness that would rarely take over, a ray of sunlight — the love of Him — would always shine. Sometimes it was faint, it didn't help you to guide yourself into the Home. Sometimes it was bright (most of the times), so bright the darkness dissapeared. 

“This you can't see until your own darkness surfaces,” said Nayeon lowly “Until your own darkness is stronger than the one in here.”

Jihyo saw nothing. There was no darkness wiling to come out. 

“Do you see anything?”

Or so she thought. 

“Everything.” replied the woman “I made this. I rule this.”

A door appeared out of nowhere, the burning on Jihyo's neck was slowly fading to nothing. Was she getting used to it? Or was she—

“Let me in.” a voice sounded, it rang inside the angel's head “Embrace the real you.”

The door got larger, there weren't any doorknobs. There were only letters on it's red surface, letters that started to glow one by one as Jihyo got closer to the edge.

“Let us in.” two voices, one deeper than the other said “Turn into your real self.”

Jihyo was at the edge of the path, her feet almost dangling from it. One inch closer and she would fall, fall into Nayeon's trap. She would fall so deep her other self would come out, the self she had never imagined to be there. 

Angels couldn't be sinful in Jihyo's world.

“Come on, to our side.” so many voices, Jihyo had lost count “Let us in.”

Nayeon waited to catch Jihyo. She waited to be the first one to experience her darkness, the pain, the distress hidden behind the bright smile on her face. She waited, she wanted to be the first to hear all about the Home, find out the dirty little secrets all the angels have been hiding under that shining Halo, the long and white wings. Once those came off, everything would be revealed.

Everyone could be sinful in Nayeon's world. Everyone was.

“Let us in.” Nayeon whispered “Turn into the real version of yourself.”

Jihyo took a step back. A deep breath in. Suddenly, there was darkness again. She was at the begging of the path.

“What are you doing?” the creature hollered “Where are you going?”

Would you change yourself for love?

Jihyo wouldn't.


End file.
